


A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: It's been a while since Alec has woken up with a hangover like this. As his memories seem to return to him slowly, his husband fills him in on what he told his siblings the previous night and how they reacted.





	A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

The first thing Alec registers when he wakes up is the throbbing headache, quickly followed by nausea that forces his tired body out of the bed and into the bathroom. It’s only after he’s thrown up everything he thinks there is to throw up that his memory starts catching up with him.

This isn’t a result of a mission where he got injured and injected with poison, this is a result of letting his siblings take him out for drinks.

It had been a while since they’d had time to get together, with Alec’s job as the Inquisitor, with Izzy’s Head of the Institute job, and Jace and Clary getting ready to welcome their little boy into the world. It wasn’t a surprise that one drink turned to two which turned to three which eventually turned into this skull-splitting headache.

When Alec thinks he’s okay enough to leave the safety of the bathroom, Magnus is in the bedroom waiting for him with a glass of something blue.

“My trusty hangover cure,” he explains as he hands the glass to Alec. “Tastes like death but makes you feel better.”

Alec scrunches his nose as he smells the liquid but he weighs out his options and drinks it, feeling the headache fade immediately.

“Thank you,” Alec says as he sets the glass on the nightstand and sits on the bed. The drink might have made him feel better but it didn’t bring his memories back. “How did I get back home?”

“Your siblings called me,” Magnus explains and sits down next to Alec. “Asked me to portal in and pick you up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Magnus says. “It was nice to see you relax. Besides, you were at the point in your drunkenness where you kept reminding me and your siblings and quite frankly anyone who stopped for long enough to listen about how much you love me.”

“By the Angel,” Alec groans, rubbing his hands over his face.

“You also said something else…”

The way Magnus hesitates makes Alec lift his head up, dread climbing up his spine.

“What?”

“You talked about how you were going to find a way to live with me forever.”

“Oh no,” Alec says, horrified. “That’s not how I wanted them to find out.”

They had talked about it more and more lately - he and Magnus. More concrete planning rather than hopeful dreams. But as sure as Alec was about his decision, immortality was a big thing. He wanted to be sober when he told his family.

“I know,” Magnus says and pulls him close. “But for what it’s worth they were totally on board with the plan. Izzy started talking about all kinds of tests she could do and Jace promised to see if his Herondale connections would get him the access to the books in the Silent City.”

Alec looks at Magnus, still worried but also hopeful.

“Your siblings love you Alec,” Magnus says. “They will support you.”

Alec knows Magnus is right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
